A Whole New World
by peaches4life
Summary: A tale of love, family and getting through the hardships in life, together.


I don't own the characters of Harry Potter except for the ones you don't recognize. Enjoy!

A knock sounded on the door, and this was one of the rare times I was up, instead of the early bird, my husband. My name is Rowan Malfoy, or White as I tell people. The frequent knocking brought me back from my daydreams, as I opened the door to find professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Good morning Miss White, I really hope I'm not interrupting." "Not at all professor, I reply, what can I do for you this morning, and please call me Rowan." "Well, the professor said, with a twinkle in his eye (a trait I'm told he always has), I hear you're one powerful witch, and I would be absolutely delighted if you would free me of my vacant position of Defence against the Dark Arts. A feat I'm sure you would excel at."

Hogwarts is a school where gifted young witches and wizards learn about magic over the course of seven years. This was a great opportunity I knew and from the looks Dumbledore was giving me, I knew this is a good thing. I had originally planed to enrol to be closer to my family, but with my knowledge of magic, learning the same stuff again didn't sound so appealing. This was my chance. "Thank you professor, I'll gladly accept." I told the kind man before my eyes. "Wonderful", he clapped his hands and went about telling me the information I needed to know. When he was finished he thanked me told me forward he was to having me on his staff and bid me a good day.

I shut the door behind the professor as I said my goodbyes. "Was that Dumbledore?" I heard my husband Draco Malfoy ask. Over the next hour I explained to him our conversation. "That's excellent" Draco said of my decision, knowing how unsafe I felt my family to be and knowing what I know about the outside world.

Draco came from old money and an older bloodline. His family is a supporter of the dark side, or so people think. Even though he was brought up with dark teachings, he still has a warm heart and believes in the good of the world. Which is more than I can say for myself.

After having breakfast, we apparated to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy's house where the rest of Draco's family was, including his sister with her husband and their adorable little guy. Severus who is his Godfather is considered part of their family, with his wife and three kids. Also there was Draco's little girl and mine. Her name is Lilly Chayim Malfoy, who turns two years old in November.

When we arrived a flash of white blond hair jumped on me, crying out "Mama" I bent down to gather her in my arms and in true fashion of her character started going on about this new toy she received from her grandparents. I swear, I thought, they spoil her way more than Draco does. "Daddy!" my angel cried. "Hey baby. How's my princess doing?" Draco asks our little girl. I love watching them interact, it's like they haven't seen each other in years.

I walked into the kitchen and found Hermione (people know her as Granger, when in reality she's a Malfoy.) "Hey Riley, as I call her, good morning. Where is everybody?" "Good morning Rowan. Well Blaise, along with Damian, Bobby, Jack and Morgan went to the quidditch match. Severus and Sarah still aren't back yet from shopping and mom and dad went out."

Severus and Sarah have been married almost 22 years now. And have three kids, Bobby, Morgan and Jack. They all have Severus's silky locks and Sarah's blue/green eyes. Blaise proposed to Hermione when they found out she was pregnant with Damian about 4 years back. We're all 17 and 18 years old but I guess we're old for our age. Today is August 16th. Which leaves me roughly two weeks to get my things together. It was then that everybody walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys I have something to announce" I called for attention. "What is it dear?" The kind voice of Narcissa asked. "Well Professor Dumbledore came to the house today and offered me the position of Defence against the dark Arts. And I accepted it." Everybody congratulated me and told me how happy they are. After talking for a while, we went about preparing lunch, a tradition that we do at least once a week.

Once we said our goodbyes, we headed home to relax. Draco and I put Lilly, who was fast asleep in bed and went down to the living room to talk. "Are you nervous" Draco asks. "No, just curious really. I hate change, you know that, but I feel like I have to do this." I say. "It would be really weird having a teacher involved with a student," said Draco. I leaned for a kiss, and said, "Well Hogwarts is going to have to get used to the hottest guy being taken." "Don't you worry baby, nobody could take me away from you." Draco said. "Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere love" I leaned in to kiss him and he wraps his arms tighter around me.

It's been two weeks since Professor Dumbledore's visit and his job offer. I was just adding the finishing touches to my luggage before the next day when our train leaves. I finally finish, cursing myself for always leaving things to the last minute. I fall into bed where Draco was waiting and after a hug and kiss goodnight, we fall asleep in each other's arms.

Morning came fast in the form of a bouncing ball jumping on our bed. "Mama, Daddy. Wake up!" "Okay baby we're up" says Draco while reaching up and tickling her. I'm sitting here, laughing, looking at the adorableness of Lilly and Draco. "Okay enough." I said, rescuing Lilly from the evil clutches of her father. "Lets go get ready baby okay. We have to look all nice for when we bring you to Nonna and Nonno's house. (Italian is very big in our family, since I'm Italian and so is Blaise.) Draco and I agreed to have Lilly stay at Narcissa and Lucius's house while we're both at Hogwarts. At least until I get settled, than we're going to go to Dumbledore and ask for a bigger dorm for all three of us.

After getting Lilly and myself ready, I grabbed a coffee while waiting for Draco to finish getting ready. "Damn, I swear, he takes more time than a homosexual does." At that moment, he comes down and I tell him "Finally. We could've conquered world peace with the time it took you to get ready." Draco just rolled his eyes at me.

After dropping Lilly off, it was now 9:45 am, and we were at King's Cross boarding the train. I thought to myself, "Here we go, a new beginning and a fresh start.

________________________________________________________________________

_Nonna and Nonno –Grandmother and Grandfather. _

_How did you guys like that? I prefer your opinion if I should continue this. _


End file.
